Tukson
Tukson was a Faunus character in RWBY. He was a former member of the White Fang, and deserting the group led to him being hunted down. He was also the owner of the book shop Tukson's Book Trade and first appeared in "Best Day Ever", where he was interrogated and murdered by Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black after a short conflict. Appearance Tukson appeared much like any other person in Vale. He wore a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He also had protractable claws in place of nails. When he underwent his Faunus transformation, his fangs extended and his features became more feral. Personality Tukson appeared to be very professional and polite, having a great deal of knowledge about which books he was in possession of. He even greeted Emerald and Mercury warmly when they entered the store and answered all of their questions, in spite of the fact that he knew who they were and why they were there. As the pair became more confrontational, criticizing his store's catchphrase of having "every book under the sun" as being "false advertising", he replied calmly, without anger. However his sternness was shown when Emerald further questions him about leaving the White Fang and about his knowledge of them, to which he coldly replied with "Yes" to every question they asked, including whether he would fight back. He also only appeared to use violence as a last resort. Powers and Abilities As a Faunus, he was able to utilize protractable "claws" which grew from his fingers. Also, Tukson could also have possessed night vision, which is a common characteristic amongst Faunus. History Tukson was known to have previous ties with the radical Faunus organization, the White Fang. He also ran a local business named Tukson's Book Trade. ''RWBY For reasons never explicitly stated, Tukson decided to leave the White Fang in spite of the consequences of doing so. He chose to flee to Vacuo but remained in Vale for the time being. Death In response to Tukson's plan to defect from the White Fang, Roman Torchwick was tasked to kill him, but Emerald and Mercury arrived to do it instead. After small talk with Tukson, Emerald revealed that she and Mercury were working with the White Fang and that they knew of his desertion attempt. Mercury dimmed the windows to conceal the act. Tukson attempted to fight back but was killed easily. Trivia *His name is likely derived of the Spanish given name "Tucson" which means "black base". **His name and catchphrase may also be a reference to Frances Mayes' 1996 memoir ''Under the Tuscan Sun: At Home in Italy. *When discussing what kind of Faunus he was, Mercury jokes that he was like a cat before Emerald mentions him being like a puma. **This is a reference to the second episode of Red vs. Blue, when the Red team is discussing what to name their new vehicle, and Grif says that he thinks it looks like a puma. Afterwards, Church and Tucker are observing this from the cliff, and their conversation very closely matches the RWBY lines, with the characters even having similar color schemes. * Originally, the RWBY crew considered including a shot after Mercury and Emerald leave Tukson's store, wherein the audience is given a view of Tukson's blood spattered on a wall inside the store.[http://youtu.be/yQUfZLCMaOc?t=30m7s RWBY AfterBuzz World of Remnant 1 & Episode 5] * At one point, Tukson was to originally have blond hair, in contrast to the darker color of the final version. * While he is in the back room of his shop, he hums the tune of the opening guitar riff for Red vs Blue. References Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Fang Category:Deceased Characters